A Friendship Like No Other
by Turtle-Fan87
Summary: It's a few months after their last confrontation with Shredder on his ship. Leo is really worried about Master Splinter and his health because of his age. His brothers and his friends convince him to join them at a Halloween Party and calm his nerves.
1. Chapter 1

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 1

"A Mysterious Stranger"

April and Casey arrived at the lair and entered the access code. Leo and his brothers look up from their lesson and he said.

"Ok bros time for a break. Just because its quiet doesn't mean we should take it lightly. I'm going to check on Master Splinter."

His brothers watched as he entered their father's room and sighed. Then Casey asked.

"Yo Raph what's the deal with Leo? Why does he seem so worried; is everything ok?"

Don looked and said.

"Don't worry bro I'll explain it to them. Please go help Mike with breakfast so he doesn't burn anything. We have to get Leo away from the lair and to the Halloween Party at April and Casey's new place. He's too young to be worried like he has been for the past 3 months after Master Splinter had his 1st heart attack. I mean I told him a million times it's normal for our father's age but he ignored me. I just think he needs to go out and relax a little. Go on Raph please."

Raphael entered and looked at their youngest brother as he mixed the eggs to get them ready to cook. Then he looked and said.

"Mike let me make the eggs this time and you work on the rest ok."

Mike sighed and said.

"Ok bro no problem. I mean I give up on trying to make the eggs sunny side up because they are always breaking, and we end up eating scrambled eggs. I know we're all tired of scrambled eggs."

Raphael looked and laughed.

"Yea you can say that again. We have to get Leo out of the lair he's so worried about Master Splinter's heart that it's not even funny."

Splinter woke up and looked at his son.

"Leonardo my son, you can go out with your brothers to the party tonight. I'll be fine my son; it's just my age catching up to me nothing more. Each of us will die my son and there's nothing we can do to prevent it. It's part of the Circle of Life. That's the main reason I have turned the training over to you because you're like me. You're a ninja master that can't waste his life away keeping a vigil by my side. I still have a lot of life in me my son. A young ninja like yourself should enjoy your life while you're still young."

He bowed to his father and said.

"Yes Sensei, if you're sure then I'll go with them to the party. At least one night we can actually walk around like ourselves without people staring at us. Well get some rest, and we'll see you after the party."

Leo exited the room and entered the kitchen to join them for breakfast. Then Raphael asked.

"Are you going to join us tonight or stay here? Come on Leo it's a party we can actually be ourselves at. Come on Leo please join us tonight? It was 3 months ago when he had the heart attack and he's been fine since. You need a break bro we all do."

Leo took a bite of his eggs and said.

"Wow they're actually different this time. As for the party I'll join you 3 at the party tonight I promise. Its not every day that we can actually walk around and be ourselves now is it? I think us not being here will actually give Master Splinter a better chance of actually getting a good night's sleep anyway."

April laughed and said.

"It's been a while since you've smiled and laughed Leo. Oh did I mention a few of my single friends will be attending the party tonight. Are you a good dancer by any chance?"

Raphael looked and laughed.

"No he has two left feet. He'll most likely sit through the entire party and stay quiet. I have good moves though I can assure you of that."

Mike looked and laughed.

"Yea sure you do bro. If any of us have the moves it's yours truly."

Leo looked and shook his head saying.

"Boy you 3 are my brothers and barely know me I'm appalled. We'll see who has the moves tonight now won't we. We'll be over shortly to help you decorate ok April. As soon as I finish the dishes we'll be there ok."

She smiled at him and said.

"Ok Leo see you in a bit. Casey and I have to go shopping anyway. You have our key right? If we're not back when you guys pull up then let yourselves in and we'll see you after we finish the shopping since Casey waits till the last minute to do things. Bye boys see you at the house. Oh I forgot to mention my friend Teresa will be early she is helping me cook for the party. I'll call her to let her know that 4 of our closest friends will be there to let her in. Bye now and thank you."

Leo looked and said.

"You're welcome April. We'll see you when you get back that is."

When they finished with straightening up the lair; Leo checked on Splinter one more time and covered him with his blanket. Then he closed the door quietly behind and they headed toward April and Casey's new house out in the country. Leo unlocked the door and they all entered. Don breathed in the air and said.

"Whoa it's really nice out here and so quiet. It reminds me of the farmhouse we used to stay in when Shredder was still around after our major battles just to calm down and relax for a bit."

Leo looked and said.

"Please don't remind me bro. We stayed there after I got my shell kicked on my training run for almost 4 months. Then again after we got Master Splinter back from the Utroms and after that final confrontation on Saki's ship leaving all 4 of you injured because of my constant failure. I rather not be reminded of Casey's grandma's farmhouse in Massachusetts any more."

Just then Leo heard a knock on the door and they all sat ion the couch and remained silent. He unlocked the door and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him with long, black, and wavy hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh you must be one of the 4 friends April was telling me about. By the way my name is Teresa but you can call me Terri if you want to. By the way your costume is awesome! I have mine in my bag so I don't mess it up while I start cooking. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled at her and said.

"No not at all my name is Leonardo but they call me Leo for short. Nice to meet you Terri. These are my brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Well let's get a move on bros and stay out of Terri's way while she cooks the food."

Michelangelo looked at her and smiled.

"Yes my name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mike for short. Teresa is a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

She looked and said as she shook his hand.

"Why thank you Mike. I also love the name myself it fits me well since I'm Italian. Well I should be starting the food now thank you again Mike."

He looked at Leo and said.

"Whoa bro she's a babe and I already decided I'm going to ask her to be my date at the party tonight."

She smiled at Leo and walked over by him. Then she looked and said.

"Oh Leo, April left the decorations on the table in the screened in patio. I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need anything. See you at the party."

Leo sighed as she entered the kitchen and began to blush. Raphael came up behind him and said.

"Look at Mr. Fearless leader he's fallen in love with a girl he just met. Well you can stop dreaming bro she's a human and you're not. Besides how do you expect to compete with Mike for her heart? Face it bro he's a charmer and you're just too serious. She'll never fall for you. Come on we have some decorating to do forget about her will ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship like No Other

Ch 2

"Competing For Her Heart or Not"

Leo sighed and looked at his brother and said.

"Have you lost it completely? I am not interested in Terri bro. I have too much to deal with right now and you know it now leave it alone. I don't want to hear a word about it understand? Enough already knock it off or I'll severely injure you."

Leo walked out and went to help Don finish decorating leaving Raphael staring blankly in the air. Then he watched as Terri eyed Leo up and down while he hung the streamers around the screened in patio. Mike also realized where Terri was looking and it wasn't at him instead it was his elder brother she was looking at. He began to get jealous and glared at Leo with his eyes slanted in anger. Raphael realized it and said.

"Mike knock it off will you. We all know our elder brother isn't interested in getting involved in a relationship with everything that we've all been through. So stop glaring at him before you get yelled at. He's not after Terri dam nit, now get over yourself and help us instead of accusing Leo of trying to get a girl you like. He wouldn't do that to any of us and you know it. Let's go Mike they really need help and April should be back with Casey anytime."

While Leo helped Don he caught Terri staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Then he saw Mike coming and said.

"Well go on and ask her to the party tonight. We have this under control. Go on Mike before Casey gets back with April and starts with you. She's right there in the kitchen go on now. I'm not interested in her even though she may be interested in me. Mike go on already will you. The party is less than an hour away, and she should be getting ready to put her costume on. You should ask her before she heads up to April's room to get her costume on."

Mike took a deep breath and asked.

"Are you sure about this Leo? I really think she is into you not me. I don't want to be rejected because she's into you. I'll be devastated is she tells me no and tells me she wants to be your date not mine."

Leo looked and said.

"I'm going to tell you this for the last time. I'm not looking for a relationship right now Mike. I have too much on my mind to actually be with someone. Now stop worrying about me and go ask her already."

He entered the kitchen and asked.

"Terri can I ask you something? Please just hear me out Terri."

She turned toward him after she washed her hands and said.

"Ok fine I'm listening; what is it you want to ask me? Mike what is it?"

He took a deep breath and said.

"I don't have a date for the party, and was wondering if maybe you'd be my date? I really like you Terri even though we just met today. I mean if you have a boyfriend or have someone else in mind to be your date I'll understand. Terri I know you like my brother a lot, but he's not really looking for a relationship right now. He has a lot on his mind, and takes it seriously."

She smiled at him and moved toward him seductively.

"Oh well then if that's the case then I'll be your date for the party tonight Mike. To be honest with you I actually had my eye on you not too much Leo. He seems too serious to really be with. You just seem more like boyfriend material than your brother if you get my jest?"

He gulped and swallowed hard as her arms wrapped around him and traced the ridges along his shell. She pushed him up against the kitchen door and moved in close to kiss him. He tried to escape her grasp, but their eyes met and her lips touched his. He broke away and asked.

"Umm aren't we moving a little too fast babe? I mean we just got together today and you're already kissing me? By the way you're a good kisser I'll show you how it's really done if you're willing to learn that is?"

She was about to speak but he cut her words off when their lips met once again. This time he embraced her tightly and pushed her up against the kitchen door moving his hands inside her shirt causing her to sigh. Then he heard Leo entering and let her go. He looked and said.

"Umm you two lover birds shouldn't be in here where anyone can walk in on you. If you're in that mood take it upstairs please, or Mike should watch where his hands are while he kisses a girl. Speaking of which April and Casey just got home and we have more decorating to do right Mike? Come on you can be with her during the party and after but right now we still have work to do."

Mike kissed her one more time and followed Leo back out to the patio where Raphael saw the lipstick and said.

"Wait a go Mike. I'd advise you to wash off the lipstick before lamebrain starts and gets his butt kicked by you. Hurry up Mike he's coming toward here."

Mike turned his face away from everyone and washed his face off. Then he dried his face and continued to help his brothers decorate.


	3. Chapter 3

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 3

"Unexpected Events"

When they were finished decorating Leo sat on the swing by the front of the house and sighed. April sat by him and asked.

"Leo are you ok? Don't tell me you're going to be like this at the party tonight. Come on now, Master Splinter is doing fine. You really shouldn't worry too much about him. You need to unwind a little you're still young."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know I am but it's my duty to protect my family. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to take care of my brothers if our father dies. He's not young anymore, and very weak especially after our last battle against Shredder and Karai. I'll be fine really. Stop worrying about me April. I promise I'll have fun at the party tonight. Trust me will you?"

She entered the house and left Leo on the porch. She headed upstairs to get her costume on and then Casey got his on after April. Leo's brothers helped them put the food out and set up the stereo for the music. Terri looked at her watch and headed upstairs to the spare room to put her costume on. She remembered her top was a halter and asked.

"Mike can you please help me with my costume?"

He looked and said.

"Sure if you want me too babe. I'll be right up Terri."

Casey looked and smiled slyly.

"Ooh Mike you might just become a man before the party. Don't look at me and deny it either bro. You're still a male and long for satisfaction we all do."

Mike glared as he headed upstairs.

"Oh will you knock it off already. Do me a favor and get your mind out of the gutter for once in your life will you? I'm not that kind of guy and not interested in satisfaction either so drop it before I make you drop it."

He knocked on the spare room door and said.

"Terri I'm here. Hey babe where are you?"

She looked at him by the mirror and said.

"Hey Mike; the reason I asked you to help me is because I can't reach behind to tie my top. I tried to, but I just can't seem to reach. My hands are really small."

He came up behind her and grabbed the two strings to tie a knot. He didn't realize his hands touched her smooth skin and caused her to sigh. His hands caressed her neck gently and to her shoulders. Then his lips moved down her neck and she froze grabbing onto him tightly as his wet lips moved down her neck to her shoulders. Then his hands moved into her top and she felt him grab them making her powerless in his arms so tightly wrapped around her. The kisses became passionate and he pushed her down to the bed still moving his hands around her chest causing her to sigh. Her hands traced the shell ridges along his shell and she said.

"Whoa talk about an amazing costume. The shell actually feels real. How did you come up with such a great costume?"

He cut her words off as his lips cursed over hers moving his rough hands to her pants moving inside and down her thighs. His body began to heat up and she felt it too. He slowly moved her pants down and caused them to fall to the floor. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her waistband and whispered.

"Agh Mike make love to me before the party. I want you so bad that my entire body aches for you to be inside me. Don't stop there lay it on me Mike I want it!"

He realized what was about to happen and got up. Then he backed away from her and said.

"No way it's too soon. You don't trust me enough Terri. I have to get out of this room it's too passionate for me to be in here with you alone. I can't do it even though I know I want to, it just won't be right especially being together one day no way not me. I'll meet you downstairs I need air!"

He ran down the stairs and out to the porch. Leo realized and ran after him. Then he sat by him and said.

"That was a close one wasn't it bro? I can see it on your face and definitely in your eyes. Casey is right though Mike. Even though we're mutant turtles we do long for a woman loves like any normal man. We're part human and tend to get those urges when we're alone with a beautiful girl like your girl for instance. We also have to learn to control ourselves even though the one we're with has no idea what we really are. Go on into the bathroom and wash your face off I'll cover for you bro. Go on now."

Mike looked at his brother confused.

"How did you know I almost made love to Terri? Leo what are you hiding from me? How is it that you know so much about our nature when you haven't even had a girlfriend yet? Answer me Leo?"

Leo looked and said.

"I read it somewhere. Don't worry about it; just be glad I found out before Casey or Raphael. Just go wash your face and calm down Mike it's over now. Whatever you do don't avoid Terri; if you do then you'll have Casey up your butt asking stupid questions."

Mike headed into the bathroom and washed his face off with cold water. Then he went by Terri who was sitting at the table eating her food in silence. She smiled at him and got him a plate. Then she said.

"Sorry about the seducing. I didn't mean to scare you Mike. I just want you to be my 1st. Try to understand how hard it is for me to resist doing it especially when April is constantly telling me how many times her and Casey make love a day. It gets annoying sometimes I swear. It'll never happen again unless you want it to I promise Mike. I love you so much please don't be mad at me."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"I'm not mad at you babe. I just don't want to be pressured into making love to you so early in our relationship understood? It'll happen when you least expect it, but till then bear with me ok? Believe me you'll know when I'm ready I can assure you of that. Come on let's eat I'm starved."

She laughed and smiled. Then they both ate their food in silence while Shari stared at Leo who was sitting across from Terri and Mike eating his food. Mike realized it and tapped his brother.

"Yo Leo look ahead she's got her eye on you. Go over there and talk to her already? You're still a teen bro and can flirt you know?"


	4. Chapter 4

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 4

"New Friends"

Leo looked up from his plate and saw Sharon staring at him while she talked to a friend. He looked at Terri and asked.

"Are those two girls friends of yours by any chance? If they are then you can ask them to sit with us instead of them staring over here? We won't mind at all."

Terri walked over by them and said.

"Come and sit me, my boyfriend, and his 3 brothers. Don't be shy they're really nice."

Lucinda and Sharon got up and followed her to the table, and sat down by them. Then she introduced them to his brothers. They each introduced themselves and became friends shortly after they joined them. A slow song came on and Sharon looked at Leo and asked.

"Hey Leo would you like to dance with me? Please everyone else is on the dance floor?"

He looked and took her hand. Then he led her to the dance floor. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he grabbed her waist while they moved across the floor. April looked over Casey's shoulder and said.

"Wow they make a good couple. He seems to be happy while they dance. She also seems to be so secure in his arms. What are the odds he'll end up with her?"

Casey sighed and shook his head.

"Very slim because he's too serious about his ninja skills and his father's health right now. So I wouldn't hold my breath too long. Let it be will you? Believe me he isn't really interested in having a relationship right now. Just be glad he's on the dance floor, and not sitting down all alone."

Lucinda looked at Raphael and asked.

"Why aren't you out on the dance floor with your brothers? They look like they're enjoying themselves. Why don't you join them instead of sitting here all alone?"

He looked and said.

"I don't really know how to dance."

She smiled at him and said.

"That's ok I'll help you learn how to dance. All you have to do is let me lead so you can learn? How about it Raph? I won't mind at all; we're friends right? Friends tend to help one another. Please Raphael?"

He nodded his head and took her hand.

"Ok you win; they're having more fun on the floor than me sitting here with you?"

The two friends headed to the dance floor and broke loose. Mike looked at Leo as he danced with Sharon and said.

"Show off, how bout you and me battle? How about you and me have a dance off so we can know who has the moves and who wishes they did? Well Leo scared I'll beat you in the ground?"

Leo looked at his youngest brother while he tightened his bandanna and said.

"Fine then shall we begin? You start it off while I warm up."

The two brothers went on for two hours because they kept on tying. Finally Mike gave and said.

"Ok bro you made your point. I misjudged you and for that I'm sorry. "

Leo laughed and said.

"It's ok Mike you're forgiven. Come on bros it's getting late and we should get them home. Besides we're already passed our curfew. Thanks April and Casey for a good night. We'll see you around."

The guys left the house with the girls when Leo heard footsteps behind them and stopped in his tracks. Then he looked up and said.

"Oh man you have to be kidding? Mike, Don, and Raph draw your weapons we're about to be ambushed. Girls go and hide. We don't want you to get hurt."

Shari and the other girls ran and hid behind a garbage dump and watched as they fought. They took down groups of foot ninja at a time as they came at them. While she watched in amazement she looked at Luci and said.

"They're real ninjas. Check out the way they fight."

Terri looked and said.

"Yea I know and one happens to be my man. I have to go help them before he gets hurt. They're too many for them to handle."

Shari grabbed her and said.

"Don't interfere Terri. He has his 3 brothers to help him out. If you get involved then you'll get hurt and make matters worse. Stay here and don't move or make a sound. The last thing we need is for those guys in the black pajamas to find us and then it'll be really bad. Just calm down and let them handle it, they know what they're doing."

Finally they finished them all off and Raph looked at Leo.

"Bro you know what this means don't you"

Puzzled he looked and asked.

"Umm no not really. What are you talking about Raph? The foot has no idea those girls are friends of ours they're in no danger."

Mike shook his head and said.

"Yea they do. Leo those girls were walking with us when we were attacked? You have no choice but to train them to defend them. Now that they are friends of ours they're in as much danger as Casey and April, and you know I'm right Leo."

Leo looked and sighed.

"Oh really well Mr. know it all exactly how the shell am I supposed to explain why I'm training them in my costume? Those girls have no idea that we're not humans, and now we have no choice but to tell them the truth, unless Don can figure something else out."

Don smiled slyly and said.

"I already did bro. Hit the button on your watch and see what I mean. Go on Leo try it?"

Leo looked puzzled and asked.

"What does my watch have to do with them finding out what we are? Are you even listening to me Don?"

Don hit the button on his brother's watch and said.

"Go on Leo look for yourself. I think you'll be happy when you see what you look like."

Leo looked at himself and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh man I'm a human. How the shell did you pull that off? How long will it last Don? The last thing I need is to be in the middle of the lesson and it wears off. Then they'll surely hate us."

Raph looked at them both and said.

"Yo Leo why don't you train Shari, I'll train Luci, and then Mike can train his girl Terri. All 4 of us mastered our skills, and you shouldn't have to train 7 people? It'll be way too much for you to eon Leo stop being so damn stubborn and listen for once in your life."

Leo sighed and agreed.

"Ok fine you win Raph. I'll train Shari, you train Luci, and Mike will train Terri with Don's help since he's the 2nd eldest Come on bros let's tell the girls while we walk them home."

Shari looked at him and said.

"Why do we have to learn ninjitsu? Who were those guys in the black pajamas? Answer me Leo and tell me why they attacked you 4?"

Leo looked and sighed.

"Shari my brothers, my father, and I are ninjas. Those guys we fought were the foot. Have you ever heard of a man named Oroku Saki?"

She looked and responded.

"Yes he saved the city from an alien invasion and became the savior of the city. Last year he threw a huge party when he went away leaving his daughter Karai in charge. Why what does he have to do with the foot?"

Leo looked at her and said.

"He was the leader of the foot clan when we were younger and we fought him countless times. Our last confrontation was with him and I ended up killing him. Now his daughter wants revenge on my entire family and won't rest until we're destroyed. Which means any one that we're friends with can be in danger."

She looked and said.

"Ok I understand. Are you sure we can handle it Leo? I mean ninjitsu is a form of martial arts with a lot of discipline. How long did you 4 practice ninjitsu if you don't mind me asking?"

He told her when he walked her to the door and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you at dusk for my 1st ninjitsu lesson at least I'll be taught by a ninja master swordsman, and not some amateur. See you tomorrow Leo."

He smiled at her and said.

"You're welcome Shari. See you tomorrow by the park."


	5. Chapter 5

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 5

Training Begins"

The next morning Leo trained his brothers, and then they ate breakfast. Master Splinter also joined his sons for breakfast. Leo sighed with relief that their father could get out of the bed once again.

Master Splinter sipped his tea and asked.

"How was the Halloween party last night my sons?"

Leo sipped his coffee and answered.

"It was a lot of fun Sensei. I'm glad it was one night we could actually be without a disguise. Besides we met 3 new friends at the party. How are you feeling Sensei?"

He smiled as he responded.

"A lot better my son. I have all my strength back. As for you Leonardo you're doing a good job training your brothers while I was unable to get out of bed. "

He looked and smiled.

"Thank you Sensei. I was taught by the best. You should know that the foot has regrouped and they're stronger too. Now our new friends are in danger and must be trained to defend themselves against the evil forces of the foot. Do we have your permission to train them?"

He responded.

"Yes of course my son. Remember you're the Sensei now and make the decisions not me. Besides those friends of yours will need all the training they can get, especially now that Karai has regrouped the foot and they became stronger. Just be careful my sons."

Leo nodded and said.

"We will Sensei I can assure you of that. Come on bros it's already dusk we have to meet our students by the park. See you later father don't wait up for us."

The 4 brothers exited the lair and headed topside. Then they hit their watches and proceeded to the park where the girls were waiting. Luci saw Raphael and said.

"Wow you're better looking than I would've imagined even though that doesn't really matter. All that matters is my training at this point. I'm done now, teach me all you can."

He laughed and said.

"Very well then we'll start off with some blocks that are always good especially when you're surprise attacked by an enemy. Pay close attention and then it'll be your turn to try them out against yours truly."

She watched attentively as he demonstrated the various blocks and mimicked them as he performed them, against Leo. Then the guys had the girls take a crack at the various blocks during their first lesson. Terri and Luci pulled them off, but Shari ended up failing the lesson and took off in tears. Leo looked at his brothers and said.

"Treat the ladies to lunch and I'll go get Shari. She's really nervous and needs some special training away from all the others. Go on you 3 we'll join you after I find out what's wrong with her."

His brothers took the ladies out for lunch and Leo ran after Shari. He spotted her by the shore crying. Then he sat down by her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shari look at me and listen. It took my brothers several tries to get the moves down. You're a beginner and will get them eventually, but giving up won't help you out it'll just make things worse. The blocks are just the beginning, but those are your best defense when it comes to surprise attacks. Take it from someone that cheated death 3 times because he let his guard down. The enemy we are up against is a strong enemy and also deadly. If you can't defend yourself then you're no match against them, trust me Shari please."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Ok Sensei Leo I'll try again if you show me one more time. I just feel so embarrassed because the others pulled those blocks off and I didn't."

He took her hand and showed her once again, but then this time he helped her with the blocks holding her hands to demonstrate. Then he said.

"Go on Shari I think you'll do fine. Just pay close attention and don't lose focus because I'm your friend."

She bowed to him and watched as he attacked. Then she jumped up and disappeared. Then she reappeared and pulled off the 1st block he taught her. He congratulated her and then attacked her again. This time she pulled off the 2nd block and knocked him on his back. Then she apologized.

"Leo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't get mad at me. Here give me your hand and I'll help you up."

He gave her his hand and smiled up at her.

"Well done. I told you if you didn't lose focus you'd be able to pull them off. Now for the last block I'm about to teach you. This maneuver takes a lot of focus and you'll need total concentration to use this one in a battle. Here I'll help you with the various moves involved in this block while I teach you. Are you ready?"

She nodded and felt so secure when he held her hands in his strong hands during the lesson. At that moment she realized that she had fallen in love with him the 1st night they met at the party and while they danced on the floor. He showed her several times and then told her.

"Ok Shari it's your turn now. Remember total concentration and on full alert. Look at me as the enemy not an ally. During this lesson use all three blocks to fend me off and don't feel; bad if you hurt me. I'll be fine really. Ready let's do this."

She nodded and watched as he attacked her. Then she blocked him off every time he charged at her. Finally the last time he charged she knocked him flat on his back and ran to where he landed. Then she began to cry when he remained motionless on the concrete. He opened his eyes and she hugged him.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok. I'm so sorry for knocking you out. Leo are you sure you're ok?"

She helped him up and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine Shari. I'm just pretty tired nothing more really. You really did well and I think the lesson is over for today. You also seem pretty tired yourself. Is something on your mind by any chance? If there is I'll listen if you want me to. We're friends remember, and help one another."

She nodded and said.

"Yea I have something on my mind, but I don't think I should bring it up so soon. Especially now after I nearly killed you during a ninjitsu lesson."

He looked at her and said.

"Shari what are you talking about? What is too soon for you to bring up? You didn't nearly kill me either. You have to calm down and concentrate on your lessons and stop getting upset when you defeat me."

She looked at him and said.

"Ok Leo I will concentrate on my lessons for now on. I'm just glad you're my Sensei, because you're such a good fighter. Come on let's go join your brothers and my friends for some lunch. I have a feeling that you're also hungry like I am."

He nodded and they joined his brothers and her friends by the pizza parlor. When they finished their lunch the guys walked the girls home and then returned to the lair to relax a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 6

"Getting Closer"

Months passed and the girls got better at their lessons. Poor Luci continued to hide her feelings for her Sensei and best friend. She mainly focused on her lessons avoiding eye contact with him. During their break Leo, his brothers, and Mike's girl Terri went to get some lunch for them leaving Shari and Luci there to talk amongst themselves. Shari realized how down in the dumps Luci was when they walked away and asked.

"By any chance has something changed between you and Raphael? You don't even look in his eyes when you talk to him. I'm your best friend talk to me please."

She sighed and responded.

"Well actually I just realized I'm in love with Raphael, but I still think it's too soon to tell him the truth. We've only known them for a few months, and besides he's my Sensei. It wouldn't be right, and he is so cold toward me and just seems like he wants to be my friend and nothing more. I just hope he's not gay and into women. We would make such a good couple since we're so much alike. Shari I want to be with him so badly that I can feel it when he's near me. What should I do?"

Shari sighed and said.

"Yea I know what you mean Luci. I've been in love with Leo since the 1st night we met and danced on the floor. His arms felt so right wrapped around me while we moved across the floor. I can't hold it in anymore. I have to tell him sooner or later so I can actually sleep at night. I think after we eat lunch I'm going to talk to him, because he seems to know something is definitely on my mind and it's bugging him. Wish me luck and then think about your true feelings for Raphael and talk to him about it."

Luci smiled at her and said.

"Oh I will wish you luck believe me. Thank you for listening to me Shari you're such a good friend."

In the meantime Leo sighed as they waited in line for the food. Raphael also realized something was bugging Leo and asked.

"Yo bro are you feeling ok? Is there something on your mind that you need to talk to someone about? I mean I'm your brother and will listen if you need someone to talk to. We're close to one another and always talk when things are on our minds. Then after we talk about it we feel better right Leo?"

Leo nodded his head and said.

"Yea I know that bro, but this is something I just can't talk to anyone about because I don't know what it all means myself. I can't sleep at night without thinking about her and then when I see her in person I can't even talk. I'm so confused what the shell is wrong with me? I'm a mutant turtle and shouldn't be thinking about a beautiful human girl like Shari in my dreams. It'll never happen or work out. She has no idea that I'm not a human. Now I regret wearing these damn watches Don made us. I lead her on and now have fallen in myself. What am I going to do; dad will never approve of me dating a human."

Raphael looked at his elder brother and said.

"Leo so what you're in love with Shari. We're part human and it's normal. You don't have to tell her what you are right away unless you two get serious and you have no other option but to tell her. Stop beating yourself up because you're in love with Shari and tell her already. How blind are you? Don't sit there and tell me that you have no idea that she's also in love with you. Get over yourself and tell her already dam nit."

He looked at his brother and said.

"Ok fine I'll tell her if you stop denying that you're in love with Luci. I see how you look at her bro and can tell that you also have feelings for her just as I do for Shari. We aren't turtle tots anymore and know something is missing in our lives. Promise me Raph, that you'll tell Luci how you feel about her soon."

He looked and sighed.

"Leo I can't. See I'm not like you. I have a really hard time showing feelings because of my temper and besides my attitude. She'll never put up with it and you know it. I'll tell her but not anytime soon. I have to think about it first bro, but there's no reason you can't tell her how you feel about her. She's so in love with you that you can actually see it in her eyes. Go for it bro."

Mike looked at Leo and said.

"Well if you're going to make a love connection, then I'd advise you to go talk to her alone. The food will be awhile so you have plenty of time to talk to Shari. Just have Luci come here in your place so you two can be alone."

Leo nodded and walked over by where Luci and Shari waited for them to return. Shari spotted Leo and asked.

"What happened? I thought you were getting lunch with your brothers and Terri?"

He looked at Luci and said.

"Luci go and get our lunch with them? I have to talk to Shari about something in private. Please go in my place it's important."

She smiled slyly and then headed toward the boardwalk where Raph, Mike, and Terri waited for the food as they sat at a table talking. While Luci talked to Raphael she couldn't help but stare into his light brown eyes. Terri looked at Mike and asked.

"Why are your brothers so cold hearted? I mean for the longest time both Shari and Luci have realized they are into them. I just don't understand. Raphael and Luci would make such a great couple because they're so much alike. The same goes for Leo and Shari. They're just so stubborn to tell them what they mean to them."

Mike looked and said.

"Who is too stubborn to tell them? Are you referring to my brothers or your friends?"

She looked and said.

"I'm referring to my friends and your brothers. I just wish at least one of them would stop beating around the bush and tell them how they feel."

Mike sighed and said.

"It's not that easy for them babe. Especially my brother Leo he has so much on his mind right now. He's the eldest out of the 4 of us and takes his role seriously. As for my hot headed brother Raphael he's just stubborn all together. One of them will crack, but it's not easy to tell who it'll be. We'll just have to be patient."

In the meantime Leo saw tears in Shari's eyes and sat next to her. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shari what are you crying about? If you have something on your mind now is the time to tell me since we're alone. We're friends and shouldn't hide things from one another. Talk to me please and wipe those tears."

She sighed and said.

"I wish I could Leo, but I just can't. It's hard to explain really and I don't need you to get mad at me and stop talking to me. Besides I rather focus on my lessons right now if you don't mind."

Leo lifted her chin and said.

"Shari talk to me please. We're on a break right now. What is so hard to explain?"

She felt his hand on her face and sighed. Then she gazed into his light brown eyes. He also gazed into her emerald green eyes and smiled. She rubbed her face against his hand and sighed. Then she said.

"Leo I've fallen in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I've felt like this since the 1st night we met and you danced with me. Leo I'm sorry; if you don't want to be bothered with me anymore I'll understand."

Leo put his finger to her lips and leaned into kiss her. She accepted and embraced him tightly. Then he embraced her and continued to kiss her. Soon the kisses became passionate and her hands moved inside his shirt. He felt his body heat up and said.

"Whoa Shari easy now. Let's not get carried away ok. It's our first day as a couple; we have to take it slow understood? Besides I still have to continue your lessons so you can defend yourself if the foot goes after you. Now we're together you can't lose focus on your training because I'm your man."

She nodded and said.

"I understand Leo. I promise I won't lose focus during lessons, but when we're not training it might be difficult."

He laughed and said.

"Very funny Shari. I didn't mean it that way. I said during your lessons you can't lose focus, I didn't say anything about when we're on a date now did I?"

She laughed and nodded.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry for saying that Leo. I'm just glad we're a couple finally. I wasn't expecting us to become a couple so suddenly. I think we should go help them, they've been gone so long."

Leo looked and said.

"Here they come now. Let's go eat, and then we'll get back to our lesson agree?"

She smiled and said.

"That sounds good. I'm hungry anyway."

He took her hand and they all sat and ate their lunch in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 7

"Their 1st Confrontation"

A month after Leo and Shari got together their lessons were more difficult than when they began. This time they were taught to use weapons in battle to defend themselves in battle. They all caught on quickly during their lessons, and also learned to use Chinese Stars at the same time. When the lesson ended that night the guys took them out to dinner and a movie. During the movie Shari rested her head on Leo's shoulder and sighed while they shared popcorn. He put his arm around her and smiled as he stroked her forehead gently. Then he sighed and held her tightly. Raphael watched as they snuggled up to one another and sighed. Then he put his head back and continued to watch the movie. During the movie Luci rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She felt so secure in his arms.

Mike looked from his seat and smiled at Terri. Then she snuggled up to him and sighed while his arms wrapped around her. Don basically stared at the movie screen and sighed. He avoided looking at his brothers with the girls because he felt bad that he wasn't with a girl yet. He put his head back and continued to watch the movie in silence. The girls felt so secure that they fell asleep on them during the movie. The movie ended and they woke them up. As they exited the theatre Leo froze and said.

"Aww shell no. We are going to get ambushed as soon as we reach the parking lot. Bros be on full alert and ladies you do the same. Now you'll see why we trained you the way we did. This is the downside of being a ninja. We can't just relax and enjoy a date with our girlfriends because of these losers have to obey their mistress. Proceed with caution and don't let your guard down not even a second."

They all nodded and drew their weapons. The girls looked up and saw the foot surrounding them. Luci drew her Sai and blocked three foot soldiers as they attacked her. Then she jumped up and came down with a driving kick to knock out 4 more. Then it was Shari's turn she unsheathed her katana and blocked several foot ninjas as they attacked her. Then she flipped back ward out of their path. Using her flying dragon she ended up behind two more foot ninjas and threw Chinese Stars causing them to fall to the ground. Then came Terri using her nunchucks to give Shari and Luci a hand while Leo and his brothers fought the elite guard. Then Karai appeared and attacked Shari.

Leo saw her charging for Shari and yelled.

"Oh no Shari turn around and block her attack. What did I tell you about losing focus? Shari watch out she's behind you."

Shari turned around and blocked Karai's blades causing her to lose her balance. Then she saw her get up and continued to fight her off as she attempted to stab her several times. Every attack Karai threw at her Shari blocked and their blades crossed. Finally Shari jumped up and came down with a driving kick knocking Karai into a garbage dump. Then she jumped in and continued to assist her two best friends who were now outnumbered by foot ninjas. Raphael looked around and said.

"Ok that's it. Now it's time for us to take these losers down in concealment."

Leo nodded and at the same time he threw a smoke pellet blinding the elite guard. They continued to fight them off and defeated them once again. When the smoke cleared Karai came to and said.

"Ninja vanish. Next time Leonardo you and those amateurs won't be so lucky mark my words. I will avenge my honorable father. I'll take those girls down one by one as you and your 3 brothers watch them suffer till their last dying breath. Then I'll kill your brothers one by one as you watch. Then your rat master, and then when you've suffered enough I'll kill you! You are victorious this time."

Leo looked and said.

"Try again Karai. The next time you attack us you won't be so lucky; I'll kill you myself! I warned you and you just keep on trying me. When I told you to stay away from my family I meant it! Now you pushed my last button! Stay out of my path if you want to live and to that I swear on my honor!"

She vanished in black smoke. Then he ran to Shari whose arm was bleeding now from Karai's blade slashing her arm. Donatello ran to the van and got some peroxide and gauze to wrap her wound to prevent it from getting infected. When he finished wrapping her wound they all got in the turtle van and headed toward Shari's place. There they had frozen pizzas and soda. While they ate Mike did his impersonations and Raphael buried his head in his hands.

"Oh man not again. I am not in the mood for this right now. Please don't do Cagney; anything but Cagney."

He heard it and sighed. Then he entered the Living room in silence to sit by Luci who was staring into the air. She saw him coming and said.

"We failed miserably. We'll never become skilled ninjas like you and your brothers. All that training for nothing, you 4 took the time to teach us and we nearly got killed."

He put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"No you didn't fail miserably. You ladies did a very good job for rookies anyway. Stop putting yourself down, and be proud of yourself. I am very proud you Luci. You took those ninjas down like a skilled ninja. With a little more practice you'll be as skilled as we are. It takes a lot more patience and focus to be skilled ninjas like my brothers and myself. It took us over 18 years to master our skills, and we've been through so many battles that I've lost count to be honest with you."

She sighed and said.

"Really? At such a young age you're already having memory problems? Raphael what am I going to do with you?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled. Then he lifted up her chin and their lips met. She backed away and stared at him. Then she smiled at him and their lips met again. This time he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down to the couch. While they kissed her hands moved inside his shirt and she traced the lines in his muscles as she gazed into his light brown eyes. His hands also traced her body shape through her clothing and then they moved inside her blouse causing her to sigh. Leo looked and said.

"Umm bro breathe already will you? The last thing we need is for you and her to get hot and heavy on the couch with all of us watching. If you're going to be like that do us all a favor and go in the room or something? If not then control yourself please?"

Raphael looked at his brother and said.

"What are you talking about? Leo I'm not that way and you know it. We are ninjas and practice self control. We were only kissing on the couch nothing else. Sue me then."

Leo laughed and said.

"Oh really why don't you see where your hands are and then talk. Well Raph go on look down and then you'll know why I yelled at you the way I did."

Raphael looked down and gulped as he moved his hands out from her blouse. Then he ran into the bathroom and sighed with relief Leo was there to stop him. He washed off his face with cold water and buried his head in his hands. Then he sighed and entered the kitchen where Don was sitting silently. Don looked and said.

"Oh bro you missed some lipstick above your mouth. I can't believe this all 3 of my brothers have girlfriends and I'm still single. Why is this happening to me? It's just not fair."

Raphael looked at his elder brother and said.

"Will you calm down already Don? Be patient and you'll find some one to be with. It took me months and also Leo so just chill out."

Don looked down and sighed.

"Fine if you say so bro. I just hope you're right. I honestly don't want to be the only brother without a girlfriend during the holiday seasons. I'll feel very uncomfortable."

In the meantime Shari sat on the couch in silence. Then Leo sat by her and said.

"Here let me change the bandages because the blood is seeping through the gauze. You made me proud tonight babe. Sorry about Karai attacking you. She's still bent on revenge because I killed her father during our final confrontation. She'll do anything to destroy everything we care about, that's the main reason we trained you ladies as hard as we did. She's a clever ninja and can be deadly if she has to."

She smiled at him and asked.

"How do you know so much about her? Was she a former girlfriend of yours by any chance? "

At that he stared and said.

"What makes you think that? Why are you even bringing it up?"

She saw anger in his eyes and decided to drop the subject. Then she let him change the bandages and leaned into kiss him. He accepted and wrapped his arms around her tightly while they continued to make out on the loveseat. She traced his biceps and felt him cringe. Then his hands moved inside her blouse and she sighed as her body descended to the loveseat. He realized the position they were in and got up entering the kitchen. Raphael looked at him and said.

"Having trouble controlling your self bro? Here Leo have a cup of coffee and relax a bit. You'll feel better, it helped me. How's Shari's arm?"

He sighed as he sipped his coffee.

"It's still bleeding. I just changed her bandages and it seems like the bleeding is slowing down a bit. We really should be getting home. It's getting pretty late."

Raphael smiled at him and said.

"I already called dad and told him we're spending the night here because the ladies are a little shaken up after their first battle. He said he didn't mind at all. Leo you have to calm down bro. We're only experiencing our teenage hormones. Nothing for us to be afraid of."

He looked at him and said.

"Listen to yourself Raph. Hello we're not human and we shouldn't be getting like this when we're by our girlfriends. It's bad enough they have no idea what we really are, and I hate lying about it. Right now we really have no choice but to play it off like it's nothing."

Hours later they all turned in and fell asleep immediately. Having the guys there made them feel more secure after their first battle.


	8. Chapter 8

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 8

"A New Face"

One night Shari called Leo. He heard his shell cell ringing, and answered.

"Hey babe what's going on? Aren't you at work right now? We don't have another date until our 6 month anniversary which is on Friday. Besides I was asleep and you woke me up."

She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I just want to make a suggestion for our date if you don't mind."

He yawned and responded.

"It's ok, now what is your suggestion? I'm listening sweetie and trying to stay a wake at the same time."

She took a deep breath and said.

"My Cousin Danielle is coming in from Jersey to live with me. She had a really bad experience with her ex when they lived together and wants to get away from him. I was thinking since all 3 of us have you 3 as our boyfriends why not try to see if Don and Danielle hit it off. We can go out for dinner and then head to a dance club. They both love modern technology and have the same personality. Come on Leo it'll be fun."

He thought about it and answered.

"Sure why not. We've never been to a club and it'll be nice to loosen up and enjoy ourselves for once in our lives. We'll pick you up at 7pm on Friday. Love you babe."

She smiled and responded.

"I love you to Leo; see you Friday. Have a goodnight and sweet dreams love you lotz."

He hung up his shell cell and plugged it in the wall to charge. Then he fell back to sleep and began to fantasize about Shari. He gripped his sheets as sweat dripped down from his brow. Then he woke up covered in sweat and realized how heavy his breathing became. He sat up and buried his head in his hands shaking it also. He wiped the sweat from his brow and entered his bathroom to wash his face off with cold water

'I have to stop doing this. I'm not a human and there's no possible way anything can happen between us. What is going on with me? We don't see any of the signs that lead to what I keep on dreaming about. What does it mean? I have to get some sleep or I'll never get through the training exercises.'

When he finished washing his face he fell asleep peacefully. Nights passed, and he continued to fantasize about Shari waking up all sweaty. He got up out of his bed and looked at his calendar. Then he sighed because tomorrow was finally their 6 month anniversary. He washed off his face once again and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

The next morning they practiced before breakfast and then Leo went out to get Shari something for their 6 month anniversary. He hit his watch to turn human and walked through the mall at several jewelry stands trying to figure out what to buy her. After several choices he finally decided on a necklace with both their initials joined by a heart connected by their birthstones. It was a 14' gold chain with the charm on it; in the back he had it engraved 'To my girl Shari love your man Leo always and Forever, with the date they got together beneath the engraving.

When Leo returned from the mall he took a shower and got ready for their date. After his shower he brushed his hair and sprayed his axe body spray on. Finally he brushed his teeth and waited for his brothers to finish getting ready.

In the meantime Danielle was arguing with her cousin.

"I can't believe this! How could you even think of setting me up on a blind date after the pain he inflicted on me? I am afraid of men now thanks to my ex. Don't you think?"

Shari looked and said.

"Excuse me. I am not setting you up on a blind date either. I just want you to enjoy yourself instead of staying home. I want you to meet my boyfriend's brother so you can have a true friend nothing more. That will be up to you and him; I will not interfere in any way so you owe me an apology. It won't hurt you to go out and have some fun."

Danielle hung her head and said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't want to embarrass you in front of him especially on your 6 month anniversary. I fear men now and don't want to ruin your evening because of my fears."

She put her hand on her cousin's shoulder and said.

"It's ok Danielle; I accept your apology. Don't worry you won't ruin my evening. I want you to come with us tonight and get to know Don a little more. He'll become one of your best friends I can assure you of that. So go on and get ready they'll be here in less than 20 minutes."

She ran upstairs to her room and got ready to go out with them. Then when she finished getting dressed she put her make up on and joined them out front to wait for the guys to arrive. Don pulled up and let them in the van. Danielle sat next to him and remained silent as they drove toward the restaurant to get a bite to eat. During dinner Don said.

"Hey Danielle my name is Donatello, but you can call me Don. How do you like New York so far? "

She looked up from her plate and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Don, call me Dani for short all my friends do. As for New York I was actually born here, but then went up to MA for school and met my ex. All I can say is it really changed since I moved away so many years ago. It is so much bigger and beautiful than I remember What about you? How long have you lived in New York?"

He sipped his soda and responded.

"We lived in New York all our lives. Tonight will be our first time at a club though. With all our ninja training and dealing with the evil forces of the foot we really never have time to go out and enjoy ourselves. It'll be good to go out and enjoy ourselves for once. What about you Dani have you ever been to a club before?"

She looked and responded.

"Yea when I was 18 I always went with my cousin when I was on vacation from school. Then I ended up with a jerk and was miserable. Forget I mentioned my ex; I'm just glad to be home after so long. My cousin was right you're a really sweet guy and a good friend too. I'm glad she set us up on this blind date. I think we'll have a lot of fun together; what about you Don?"

When they finished eating Leo paid the bill and they drove toward the club. Don pulled up and put the alarm on the turtle van. Then he grabbed Danielle's hand as they entered the club with his brothers and their girls. They got a table and sat and talked a bit. Then some dance music came on and the girls headed to the dance floor leaving the guys at the table alone.

Leo looked at Don and asked.

"So do you regret coming with us? I told you would have fun coming with us tonight. "

Don looked at him and said.

"Ok Leo you were right. Calm down already will you? I don't think we'll become anything but friends though. She is really uptight around me and I have no idea why. IO told you me and women don't mix."

Danielle heard a slow song come on and went to Don and asked.

"Hey Don would you like to dance with me? It's a slow song and I'd really like to dance with you."

He took her hand and they headed to the dance floor. Then behind them Leo and his brothers grabbed their girls and joined them on the floor. While they danced across the floor their eyes met and then their lips. He embraced her and she also embraced him. All night the 4 brothers and their girls enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. When they finished partying they headed to the van and Don couldn't get it to start so he made a suggestion.

"We'll have to get rooms until the morning so I can fix the turtle van."

At that Leo looked and gulped.

"Are you serious? Please don't tell me this bro. I can't go through with it."

He looked and asked.

"Why not Leo? What are you so afraid of?"

Leo looked and made sure Shari and the other girls weren't in sight and responded.

"She has no idea what I really am, and I'm afraid that I'll lose it tonight if we stay in the same room. I've been having weird dreams lately and they're scaring the daylights out of me."  
Shari came out and said.

"Come on Leo it's really late and I'm really tired. Let's go to our room so we can both get some sleep."

They all entered their room s and the guys pulled the beds down while the girls got ready for bed. Leo sat on the edge of the bed and watched TV while Shari changed into her pajamas. When she exited the bathroom she asked.

"Leo what's on your mind? Why were you so afraid to get a room with me? I mean it's our 6month anniversary and we haven't even talked at all tonight. Talk to me please; I'm really concerned about your recent behavior."

He sighed and responded.

"Shari babe I really love you, but there is still something about me that you don't know about. I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid I'll lose you because of it. I think it's time you should know, because lately our relationship has taken a certain turn from when we started dating 6 months ago. A turn; that I'm personally afraid to follow because I lied to you for so long."

She looked at him puzzled as she kissed his lips several times moving her hands inside his shirt tracing the lines in his chest. He flinched and said.

"See what I mean. Every time we're alone we have passionate make out sessions and you end up in nothing and so do I. I can't be doing this unless you know the truth about me."

She ignored his plea and unbuttoned her night shirt slowly slipping it off her shoulders slowly. As she kissed him with passion her bare skin rubbed against him and he gulped as his body began to heat up again. She smiled at him and removed his shirt throwing it to the floor continuing to kiss him with passion. As she continued to kiss him her hands moved inside his jeans after she unfastened them.

"What can be so bad that you can't enjoy getting closer to the main pleasure that is in a relationship like ours huh Leo? I'm sure it can wait till morning, now lay back and do what you do best! My body is aching for you to be inside of me loosen up and let yourself go. I can't resist you anymore! I also know you can't resist me anymore! We'll talk about what ever you're so uptight about in the morning."

He pushed her off of him and said.

"No it can't wait anymore. What good will it be if you don't know anything about me? What trust will you have in me after it happens if you think I'm something I'm not? I just don't feel comfortable hiding the truth from you."


	9. Chapter 9

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 9

"Accepted or Rejected"

He walked over by the window and looked out as the waves crashed against the shore along the beach. He placed his hand on the window and sighed.

"Shari I'm not what I seem. What you see in front of you is not the real me. It's so difficult for me to explain, but if I don't soon then we'll both do something we'll both regret. I am deeply in love with you and just can't bear to lie to you anymore. Just hear me out and then decide if you still want to be with me or reject me. Shari please just listen to me."

She sat on the bed and put her robe over herself; then she asked.

"What is preventing you from moving this relationship further? Leo this is ridiculous, our relationship has no trust and that is pulling us apart, but you're too stubborn to realize it. Now tell me what the hell you're so afraid of, because I'm tired of your lies and am about to dump you because you can't be honest with me. Now enough of the games tell me what you've been hiding from me all this time. I'm just your girl Leo."

Puzzled she looked at him.

"Why would I reject you? What are you talking about? I wouldn't reject you because I'm also deeply in love with you. Just talk to me already."

He sighed and said.

"Ok here goes nothing. Shari I'm not like other guys I'm really different from them. When I say very different I mean really different. So different that you'll reject me in a heart beat or just be afraid of me."

She got off the bed and held him by the waist kissing his neck gently as her hands traced the lines in his chest.

"Is it that important that it can't wait until morning? If it is then just tell me Leo I'll understand really. I too have realized that our relationship has taken a serious turn also and want to follow my instincts and take it there because I love you and want no one else but you."

He sighed and said.

"You say that now, but when you find out what I really am you might just change your mind. Shari I'm not a human, actually I'm a mutant turtle. Here I'll show you what I really look like, just give me a minute."

She still held onto him tightly and watched as he hit the watch on his arm. She looked and couldn't believe he really was a mutant turtle disguised as a human. Yet she smiled at him and moved her hands along his smooth shell tracing the ridges along the shell. He embraced her tightly and kissed her with passion while they headed toward the bed. He got up and said.

"Oh yea I almost forgot. I got you something to celebrate our 6 month anniversary. Close your eyes sweetie and don't open them until I tell you too ok?"

She sat up and he placed the necklace around her neck. Then he smiled at her and said.

"Go on and open them now. I hope you like it."

She looked down at her neck and smiled at him.

"Yes I love it. Thank you so much Leo it's beautiful. Now do you feel better about our relationship now that I know the truth? I told you that I wouldn't reject you because I'm in love with you. Actually I think you're even better as yourself than as the human guy you've been disguised as. It's our 6 month anniversary exactly are we going to celebrate the rest of it hmm Leo?"

He looked and said.

"Don't really know. I'm so tired right now that I can't even think straight. Goodnight babe I love you. Happy anniversary Shari."

He took off his belt and got under the covers turned away from Shari; who was looking at him puzzled.

"What are you up to Leo? Don't tell me you're going to sleep at 9:30pm; your bedtime is 11:30pm. I don't even get a kiss goodnight? Leo I'm talking to you."

He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. She also looked and got angry because he just fell asleep without even giving her a kiss goodnight. He clicked the lamp off and asked.

"Ok fine then what did you have in mind? I thought you were tired and wanted us to get some sleep? Well Shari tell me how you'd like to celebrate the remainder of our anniversary; I'm open for suggestions."

She looked at him and said.

"You know damn well how I want to end the night. So don't even pretend you have no idea what I want to do. Whatever be like that see if I care."

He laughed and said.

"You're so naïve I swear. How else you think I want to end the night? Well, what are you waiting for make a move already? I'm no human I have no idea what to do."

She looked at him and said.

"Excuse me you're the man you make the 1st move; remember I'm a woman and follow the man."

He turned his shell toward her and said.

"Oh well since you won't make the 1st move I'm going to sleep. Goodnight babe."

She sighed and said.

"Ooh I liked you better as a human. At least you tried to make a move. Now you're back to normal you have no idea what to do. I give up I swear."

He turned toward her and said.

"What is the big deal anyway? You just found out the truth about me why are you in such a rush? I'm tired and just not really in the mood right now. Why are you pressuring me? I have no idea what to do, so what do you want from me? Tell me exactly what you want from me?"

She looked into his eyes and said.

"I want to show you love Leo, and you're making it difficult for me to do that."

He yawned and said.

"How can you even say that? I can't make a move because I'm not a human. I don't even know if anything can happen with me. I'm telling you the truth Shari; it's not a lie."

She sighed and said.

"How will you know if you don't try? Well Leo can't you at least try?"

He looked at her and asked.

"Try? What would you like me to try to do?"

She smiled slyly and said.

"Well it starts out with kissing and then it escalates from there. You haven't kissed me all night so start from there."

He just sighed and said.

"Fine if you wish. I'm telling you don't expect too much from me."

She smiled slyly as he leaned over to kiss her. Their lips met and she embraced him tightly while she lay flat on her back gazing into his eyes through the bandanna covering his eyes. Soon before she realized the environment became tropical and a draft came over her body while he kissed her full of passion. His hands moved up her thighs beneath the covers and she gulped while she grabbed his hands and closed her eyes tightly. He whispered in her ear.

"Now you know why I hesitated? You're tense and also afraid of me because I'm not a human. You're not ready to trust me; like I expected."

She looked into his eyes and said.

"No that's not it. I just don't know what I'm in for if it's even possible with us."

He stroked her forehead gently and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Well that makes the 2 of us so you're not really alone on the matter. I'm not really in a rush to take it that far, but if you feel you're ready then I'm not arguing anymore it's our anniversary. It's not a night to fight about something so hard to resist."

She smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. Then she said.

"Exactly; it's actually a night to celebrate our love for one another by testing our Chemistry."

He put his finger to her lips and said.

"This is a test I wouldn't mind taking. Now when you're ready let me know."

She pulled her hair out from the pony tail and was about to undo her robe. He grabbed her hand and slowly unbuttoned her robe and night shirt. Then he slid them both off and let them fall to the ground. She sighed while his rough hands moved from her face and up her thighs. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her waistband and smiled. Shortly after he slid them off and let them fall to the ground. He took a deep breath and let himself go. Several hours passed and she sighed loudly as the sensation moved through her body like lightning. When it ended she fell asleep with her head on his smooth plastron. He kissed her forehead and clicked on the ceiling fan above the bed. Then he held her close to him and fell asleep immediately covered by the satin sheets on the bed they shared.


	10. Chapter 10

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 10

"Thanksgiving Day"

On Thanksgiving Raphael approached Leo and asked.

"Bro wuz with you lately? Another thing why hasn't Shari been around? Is she going by April and Casey's with the other girls?"

Leo shrugged and responded.

"Beats me; we haven't spoken since our 6 month anniversary. It's not a big deal either; I'll be fine. Don't worry about me being down on Thanksgiving Day. I'm going in the shower to get ready for dinner tonight. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

He watched as Leo headed up the stairs and then sighed putting his head back against the cushions. Mike joined him and asked.

"What's the deal with Leo and Shari? Ever since the morning after their 6 month anniversary those two haven't spoken. Was I the only one that realized he seemed like he was on cloud 9? I am afraid to ask him, because we all know how he'll get."

Raphael looked at him and said.

"No Mike you're not the only one that realized it. I did too, but I wasn't dumb enough to ask him either. That's no reason for those two to avoid one another, now is there?"

Mike shook his head as he responded.

"No, but they are avoiding one another. Poor Leo he is going to be sad during dinner if they're not talking anymore. Should we ask one of our girls if Shari talked to them about the reason why she's avoiding her boyfriend?"

Raphael shrugged and said.

"Maybe we should. You go first since your girl is closer to Shari than mine."

Mike looked at him and said.

"No Luci is closer to Shari then my girl because your girl is her best friend or have you forgotten? Well Raph go on and call Luci to see if she talked to her."

In the meantime Shari looked at the time and sighed asking.

"What time will they be here? I still have to go home and take a shower since I've been cooking all day?"

Luci looked at Danielle and said.

"Hey Dani is everything ok with Leo and your cousin? Ever since their anniversary they haven't spoken and I'm really worried about her. Can you go and talk to her please."

Danielle looked and nodded.

"Sure Luci let me wash my hands off and then I'll try to talk to her. I think I know what her problem is. She'll be fine at dinner I can assure you of that. Just go help April finish dinner and let me talk to my cousin."

Danielle washed her hands and walked by Shari who was heading out to her car.

"Hey Shari, can I talk to you please? Luci is really worried about your recent behavior. Do you mind telling me what's wrong with you, and why you haven't spoken to Leo since your 6 month anniversary? Talk to me please Shari; don't tell me you're going to avoid him during dinner tonight. What are you so mad at him about? Did he hurt you in some way or is it that you just don't want to accept the fact he's a mutant turtle? They only told us because they didn't want to lie anymore. How can you be mad at him for being honest with you? Well answer the question, I accept it, Luci accepts it, and so does Terri why can't you?"

She sighed and responded.

"It's not that, of course I accept it. That night something happened between us and I might be pregnant. That's why I'm so afraid to face him again. I'm too young to be a mother, and should've controlled myself that night. I forgot to take my birth control pill, because I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast."

Danielle looked at her and said.

"Did you take one of those tests to see? Well did you?"

She shook her head and said.

"No I'm afraid to. If it's true, I have no idea how to break it to him. I don't know what his reaction will be if I'm having his child."

Danielle looked at her and said.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You have to do it, so you can know. I mean face it Shari; you avoiding your man because you made love to him is just plain immature. Take the test and face the out come like a woman; instead of hurting a guy who cares a great deal for you. There's not too many men out there like Leo and his brothers. We're very lucky to have them, and if you keep avoiding him you'll lose him."

She sighed and said.

"Fine I'll take the test, and explain to him why I've been avoiding him. What time will they be here so I can be back in time?"

Danielle smiled and said.

"They'll be here by 4pm; you have 4 hours to do what you have to. The girls, April, and I have everything under control. See you in a few hours Shari."

Shari got in her car and went to the drug store to get one of those tests to see if her mistake affected her life. She paid for it and drove home. Then she entered her apartment and headed to the bathroom immediately. She unwrapped the test and followed the directions. Then she entered her living room and paced back and forth as she watched the clock waiting to see her results. The time passed and she took a deep breath before she checked the test. When she saw the results she sighed with relief and called Leo's shell cell.

Donatello was near Leo's shell cell when it rang and answered.

"Hey Shari, what's up. Sorry Leo is in the shower, would you like me to take a message? I'll make sure I give it to him when he gets out of the shower.'

She took a deep breath and said.

"Yea tell him to come by my apartment before dinner so we can talk. I know he's been upset lately because I've been avoiding him since our anniversary. He probably thinks I decided not to see him anymore, but that's not the reason I want to talk to him. Please Don make sure he gets the message, its very important for him to come by my place so we can talk about my arrogance lately. Thanks Don see you at dinner ciao."

He responded.

"Sure Shari I'll make sure he gets the message. See you later by April's ciao 4 now; Don out."

At that moment Leo descended from the stairs and asked.

"Hey Don who was that?"

He looked at his brother and said.

"It was your girl; she needs to talk to you before dinner. She wants you to meet her by her apartment; she said it's really important. Leo is everything ok with you two? The day after your 6 month anniversary you seemed like you were on cloud 9 or something. The entire ride home you remained silent and then lately you've been moping around. Talk to me please I'm your brother."

Leo looked and sighed.

"Fine you win. The night of our anniversary I told her the truth about us and then we made love after our conversation. Whatever you do don't tell Mike or Raph they'll start with me and I'm in a really good mood. Don please don't tell them. I'll meet you 3 at April's for dinner. Wish me luck bro, and thanks for taking the message."

Don handed him the shell cell and said.

"You're welcome Leo. See you at April's."

Leo ran out of the lair and headed toward Shari's in disguise. He knocked on her door and she answered greeting him with a kiss. He broke away from her and stared out of the window after he turned back to normal.

"What's so important that you have to talk to me about? Do I really want to have this conversation? "

She came up behind him and grabbed his waist saying.

"Leo I've been avoiding you lately, because I was afraid that I got pregnant the night we made love because I forgot to take my pill. It wasn't because I can't accept the fact that you're not human either. I was just a little nervous because I'm really too young to be a mother right now. I didn't mean to hurt you; I'm in love with you. Leo please forgive me for being so arrogant for the past month. I'm really sorry for avoiding you."

He grabbed her hands by his waist and responded.

"You're forgiven Shari. If that ever happens again, just tell me will you? Don't avoid me like you did alright. If by any chance you think that again please tell me ok. Can you promise me that you'll never hide something like that from me again?"

She smiled and responded.

"I promise I won't hide something like that from you again. I love you so much Leo."

He turned toward her and smiled.

"Good. I love you to Shari. We have 3 ½ hours to kill; what can we do to keep ourselves occupied for a couple of hours before that feast?"

She looked at her stairs and smiled slyly. He picked her up and headed up the stairs to her room closing the door behind them. She pulled her hair out and kissed him full of passion leading him to the bed. Before they descended to the bed he smiled at her slyly and said.

"You know you're pushy. I'm the one who should be pushy since I'm the man. I guess I'll let you slide this time."

A draft came over her body as everything faded to red like the night of their 6 month anniversary. This time she realized it was much more satisfying and refreshing than the 1st time since they were both nervous wrecks. He silenced her when she tried to scream out. An hour passed and they fell asleep in one another's arms after their strength was drained. Around 3:15 they awoke and she smiled at him.

"Ooh I'm so lucky to have a guy like you Leo. You may not be a human but you sure know how to satisfy like a man and you're all mine. If we didn't have to be at April's by 4pm then I'd stay here in this bed and indulge in your loving."

He smiled at her and said.

"You and I both, but we have to be there by 4pm. Let's just hope that lamebrain doesn't figure out what we did for the 2nd time. If he starts with me then I swear I'll ninja kick his…umm never mind. Go on and get ready babe while I clean up this mess on the floor. When you're finished I'll get ready for dinner."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, and then threw her robe over her body and entered the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower he cleaned up their clothes and wiped the sweat from underneath his bandanna. Then he fixed the bed and waited for Shari to get ready. When she came out he went in and also got ready for dinner. When they finished getting ready he used his shell cycle and drove toward April's house. He parked the shell cycle in the garage and took her hand as they walked up to the door. April saw them through the peep hole and let them in. Then she gave them each a hug and said.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you and Shari; Leo. You two are the 1st ones to arrive. Oh I'm so happy that you found love Leo. Casey is upstairs getting ready. Everyone else should be arriving soon. Oh Leo let me introduce you to the newest addition to the Jones and O'Neil family. I'll be right back she just woke up from her afternoon nap."

Shari looked and said.

"How's it feel to have a niece; since you 4 and April are like brothers and sister?"

He smiled and said.

"It feels good. We've known April since we were 15 years old and Casey since we were 16. They were the only two humans we really became close to well before you and your friends that is. It's all good babe."

Leo heard a knock on the door and answered it. He let his brothers, their girls, Angel, and Master Splinter inside. Then April came down the stairs holding her and Casey's 1st daughter Emily April Jones. They all smiled as she bought her by them. The baby put her arms up and reached for Leo. April handed her to him and he held her carefully in his arms. She giggled and pulled on his bandanna. Shari carefully removed the cloth from the baby's tiny fingers and smiled.

"Aww she's so adorable April. She looks just like her mother too with her daddy's eyes."

Casey descended from the stairs and smiled.

"Hey bros, Master Splinter, and Ladies Happy Thanksgiving."

Then little Emily reached for Master Splinter and Leo handed her to him carefully. He smiled down at her and said.

"Another young ninja to be trained when she's old enough that is."

Casey also smiled and said.

"Wow Master Splinter you're really good with kids."

He laughed.

"Yes I know after raising 4 boys it grew on me. Even when I was human I always loved kids and they loved me. Here you go Casey she wants her father."

Casey took his daughter from master Splinter and smiled down at her. The baby grabbed his fingers and giggled as he held her. April took her from Casey and placed her in the play pen with her toys. She laughed and giggled while she played with her toys in the play pen. Finally the food was served and Mike said grace. Then everyone dug into the Thanksgiving feast laughing and giggling like one big happy family.


	11. Chapter 11

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 11

"Questions Rise"

When they finished eating Leo helped Casey with the dishes while April sorts out the decorations for the house from the decorations for the tree. While everyone else was sitting silently, Shari and Terri were taking the pies out of the oven so they could cool off. Raphael sat and sipped his cider silently while Luci stared at him. He looked up and asked.

"What is your problem? All night you've been staring at me like you're mad at me or something!"

She didn't say a word and stormed off to where Shari was cutting her home made pumpkin pie. Shari looked up and asked.

"What's up with you and Mr. Hothead ova there? All night you've been staring at him with your eyes slanted in anger. Its Thanksgiving and you're not even talking to your man."

Luci realized how Shari's face was lit up with happiness and sighed. Then she asked.

"Why do you look like you're on Cloud 9? What did you fantasize about this time? I hope it wasn't Leo he's not a human missy. Maybe you tried to make a move and he turned you down, so now you're avoiding him. If that's what you're doing then you are really immature!"

Shari heard that and looked up.

"Excuse me. That's none of your business. Why not worry about your own damn boyfriend instead of asking dumb questions. If anyone is immature it's definitely not me! Just leave me alone; Luci before I hurt you and I mean it!"

Raphael heard them yelling and broke them up while he yelled.

"Whoa; what's up with you two? It's Thanksgiving and you two are fighting like children. What was that all about? There's no reason for this!"

She looked and sighed. Then she told him.

"Jealousy I guess. Raph I really have no idea what her problem is, but you better talk to her before I severely injure her for butting into my personal business."

He looked and shook his head.

"Ok fine I will. Tell my brothers I'm talking to my girl and will be in shortly so we can start decorating the house outside. Just go cool off and let me go talk to her."

Don looked and sighed.

"Ok Raph I'll tell Leo and Mike. Do you have any idea what's up with Casey? He seems really confused about something. Besides Leo is also acting weird, is it just the holiday or something?"

Raphael shrugged and said.

"Beats me. I'll be right in Don."

At that remark Don sighed with relief that Raphael had no clue about Leo and Shari. Then he saw Danielle sitting silently and sat by her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe what's the matter? You've been silent all night since I picked you up. Do you want to talk about it; I'll listen. Something has been on your mind lately and I'm really worried about you. Please talk to me; I'm your man."

She rested her head on him and began to cry.

"Oh Don; I've been treating you so badly lately. I am so sorry, but my past is full of pain, suffering, and constant crying. See my ex- boyfriend used to abuse me every time he came home from work, and then forced himself upon me when I wasn't in the mood. It might take me a lot of time to put all my trust in you, and I don't want you to be offended. I am really in love with you, but can't seem to get those visions of his constant abuse and inflicting pain on me from my mind to enjoy our relationship."

He looked into her eyes as he wiped the tears from her eyes and said.

"It's ok sweetie; I understand. Don't worry about offending me; I'm just glad you finally told me why you freeze up when we're alone. I thought it was because I'm not human, but now I'm relieved I was wrong. Don't worry about it I'm nothing like your ex; when you're ready then you let me know."

In the meantime Raphael approached Luci and said.

"You need to stop pressuring me. I'm not a damn human. Besides it's not me avoiding us to move forward. I've tried so many times and when we got close you backed down, so I decided to stop trying. Besides that; stop trying to get into Shari and my brother's personal lives. What ever happened or didn't happen is no one else's business but theirs."

She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Raph, but I wish I could feel your loving. It's just not fair that after 7 months together we still haven't."

He looked at her and said.

"What do you want from me? Why is it so important that you're trying to rush? You know what I ain't got no time to deal with this shit. I am walking away before I get ticked off and lose my temper! I'm going to help my brothers with the decorations right now!"

She ran after him and he jerked away from her. Then he stormed off to where Leo, Don, Casey, and Mike were starting the decorations for the outside of the house. He glared at Mike, and said.

"Don't even ask. I just don't feel like talking right now. Let's just get this ova with this already. I mean it Mike I'm just in no mood for you tonight!"

Puzzled Mike looked and asked.

"I wasn't goin' to ask you about Luci bro. I was only going to ask you to help me with the roof while the other 3 work on the rest of the house. If you're not in the mood I'll ask Leo to help me out."

Raphael sighed.

"No it's ok I'll help you Mike. I'm just having problems with my relationship right now. I'm sorry I yelled at you Mike. Let's get to work then before we all get yelled at by April."

Raphael put the sleigh on the roof while Mike connected the plugs. Luci looked up and asked.

"Raphael can I talk to you please. Please stop giving me the cold shoulder, because4 I made a mistake."

He glared at her and said.

"Not right now; I'm busy here. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm really ticked off at you right now; so I'd advise you to stay the shell away from me until I calm down."

She entered the house silently and sat down at the kitchen table and began to cry. April heard her crying and asked.

"Shari can you hold Emily for me? Luci is really upset and I'm going to see what she's so upset about."

She entered the kitchen and poured Luci a cup of coffee and asked.

"Hey Luci is everything ok? You two haven't spoken all night and its Thanksgiving. Do you want to talk about it by any chance; I'll listen I promise."

In the meantime Shari held Emily in her arms and played with the rattle. She grabbed at it and giggled at her. Danielle sat by her cousin and said.

"Wow she really trusts you. You're really good with children, and will be a good mother when you have kids of your own. I wonder what's up with Luci lately. Earlier they went outside to talk and now they're not together. I hope they didn't break up."

Shari shook her head and said.

"No I don't they did. I think they got into a fight about her pressuring him, because earlier she asked me why I was on cloud 9 when we got here. I guess he knows about Leo and me. She'll get over it soon. So how is everything with you and Don?"

Danielle sighed and responded.

"A lot better now that he knows about my ex? He thought I was freezing up when we were alone because he's not all human. I think we'll be fine now that I explained to him why I act the way I do when we're all alone. I'm actually more relieved now that he knows the truth. You were right he's a very understanding young guy. I would've been a fool if I stayed home that night we went out to that club with them. Thank you for taking me with you guys."

Shari smiled and said.

"You're very welcome Dani that's what cousins are for. I'm just glad you can actually smile when you're with a guy. It killed me to see you like that because of him. Come on let's go put Emily to bed and see how the lights are coming. They've been out there for nearly 3 hours now; maybe they need a little help."

Shari entered the kitchen and said.

"April we're going to put Emily to bed since she fell asleep in my arms. Then we're going outside to see if they need any help. They've been out there for such a long time."

While Leo helped Casey with the snowflakes he still bugged him.

"Come on Leo spill will ya! Stop denying it and just admit that you and Shari took it further tonight before dinner, and then I want details. It was all over your face when you cam in tonight; so cut the game."

Leo glared and said.

"What game am I playing? I told you to stop bugging me. Nothing happened between Shari and I; I'm not a friggin human and incapable of feeling love the way you are. Enough is enough already you're getting on my nerves and I'm going to lose my temper if you don't stop asking dumb questions. Believe me casey you don't want my temper to get unleashed on you. Yo Donny light it up will ya!"


	12. Chapter 12

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 12

"Trustworthy or Not"

After everyone admired the lights they all headed home for the night. When Raphael pulled up to Luci's house she asked.

"Did you cool off yet? When are we going to talk about our relationship?"

He looked at his watch and said.

"It's 11:45pm and you wanna talk? We have nothing to talk about. I told you to stop bringing it up and I meant it! No I'm not cooled off yet. I'm tired and am in no mood to talk to you; goodnight Luci!"

She watched as he drove off down the road on his shell cycle and entered the house in tears. She cried herself to sleep. When Raphael arrived at the lair Leo was waiting up for him while his other 2 brothers and father were asleep. Raphael saw him and said.

"Oh man Leo I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. You and Shari are on a level that me and Luci will never get to and she's just to stubborn to understand. Your girl and Luci got into a fight because she knew about you two. Leo just leave me alone; I'm so tired and aggravated right now."

Leo crossed his arms across his chest and said.

"Raph not talking to her about the way you feel isn't helping any of you. You're so stubborn and hot headed that you won't even let her talk to you. Why are you being like that especially tonight? She was only trying to talk to you and all you did was yell at her and probably made her cry. What level are you talking about anyway? Whoa hold up how the shell do you know; oh man Don told you?"

He looked and said.

"No Leo he didn't tell me; I knew the morning after your anniversary and again tonight when I got there. I'm your brother and believe me Mike also knows; and so does Casey. Especially Casey he won't leave you alone till you admit it. One question though; how was it?"

He shook his head.

"Oh come on you don't expect me to answer that do you? No way don't even think about asking me that. I am not telling you or them that's between me and Shari. Don't you start bugging me about it like Casey did all night?"

Raphael looked.

"Leo I'm your brother and in the same damn dilemma you were for quite some time now. Just answer the question will you? I don't know what to do anymore; if I keep on avoiding her she'll think I don't love her anymore. Help me here; you're my older brother and I need advice. I'm losing it here; every night I sleep I dream about her and it's driving me crazy. It gets even worse when I spend the night by her place and she's right next to me."

Leo laughed and said.

"I can't tell you what to do bro that's between you and Luci. Just be warned once it happens you might get hooked like I am right now."

Raphael looked at him and said.

"Whoa it feels that good? Are you serious? Hold up aren't we cold-blooded and not human?"

Leo looked and said.

"Yea we are cold-blooded, but we're also part human. I felt the same way you are right now when I started to have those dreams about Shari. Then the night of our Anniversary I just lost it completely and experienced love at it's fullest. Just so you know your relationship will never be the same after it happens. Raph I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning. Just sleep on it and then decide."

Raphael paused and said.

"Umm Leo I won't be home tonight; cover for me bro. I have to go talk to Luci; I really upset her tonight because of my stubbornness she's right. Bye Leo thanks for the advice."

Leo sighed and said.

"No problem Raph it was my pleasure that's what I'm here for. Just don't freak the poor girl out see you in the morning and good luck."

He got on his shell cycle and headed toward Luci's place. Once again he looked at his watch realizing it was only 10:45pm not 11:45pm like he told her earlier when he took her back home. In the meantime Luci was having a hard time sleeping after the fight she got into with Raphael earlier this evening. She got up and realized that she was so upset that she forgot to get ready for bed. She was about to enter her bathroom when she heard a shell cycle pulling up.

She ran outside to greet him and embraced him tightly as he parked his shell cycle. He looked at her and said.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did earlier tonight, but I don't like getting pressured into something that I have no clue about. What ever level my brother and Shari got to might take me a while longer to get there. Please be patient with me Luci I love you a lot, but I'm just not ready to go that far yet."

She looked into his eyes and said.

"I didn't realize the amount of pressure I was putting on you about it. Raphael I'm really sorry can you please forgive me? I didn't mean to get you mad on Thanksgiving Day. I guess hearing about Shari's experience it got me to think about us. Would you like a cup of tea? I was just about to make some."

He smiled as he entered behind her and locked the door behind him. Then he sat on the couch after he took off his trench coat and hat. He put his head back on the cushions and sighed. Then he closed his eyes and visions ran through his head about Luci. He wiped the sweat from beneath his bandanna and took several deep breaths to cool down. He got off the couch and ran into the bathroom to wash his face off with cold water. When he cooled off he returned to the couch and put his head back against the cushions and sighed.

The whistle blew and she poured the water into their cups with the sugar. She called to him.

"Raphael I'm going to get ready for bed our tea is ready. I'll be right down I promise."

He opened his eyes and said.

"Ok babe I'll finish the tea and wait until you come back down the stairs."

He got off the couch and entered the kitchen to drain their tea bags so he could put the milk in the tea. He stirred the tea after he put the milk in and took a sip. Then he felt the ache below and shook his head.

'Oh man I can't stop this, I'm going to lose it and do something I'll regret because I have no idea what to do. I shouldn't have come here at such a late hour. I should've waited till tomorrow to straighten this all out.'

He entered the living room and sat back on the couch to drink his tea in silence. Luci descended from the stairs and tied her robe while she entered the kitchen. Then she took her tea and sat next to Raphael sipping her tea in silence. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with relief that they were on good terms again.

He finished his tea and put his arm behind her head and put his cup on the coffee table. She snuggled up to him and drank her tea slowly as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Whoa babe you're chilly here I'll cover you with the sheet so you can warm up a bit. Let me go wash our cups and I'll be right back ok babe."

She watched as he entered the kitchen and sighed. Then she laid on the couch and waited for him to come back in the living room. When he finished washing the cups he dried them off and put them in the cupboard. When he finished putting them away he dried his hands off and sat back on the couch saying.

"You can lay on me you know babe. I am your man right? I won't mind at all."

She rested her head on his lap and he stroked her forehead gently moving his fingers through her long wavy hair. She then sat up and leaned into kiss him. He embraced her and accepted without thinking twice. Her fingers traced the cuts in his chest and then she moved her fingers across his biceps and watched as the veins rippled in his skin. His hands untied her robe and he slipped it off slowly kissing her shoulders gently. She felt his lips against her skin and stared into his eyes as they shined in the moonlight shining in through the window. His fingers moved to her straps and he slid them off her shoulders slowly. His hands moved to the string tied across her chest and he untied it slowly revealing her chest to him. Then he slid it off completely and pushed her down to the couch as he kissed her full of passion. Her fingers traced the ridges along his shell while they continued to make out in passion while she lay on her back gazing into his eyes.

She looked up and asked.

"Are you ready to show me the love I've been longing for so long? If you are then be my guest and let your self go. Raphael please stop holding back and loosen up already; I want you and only you. We have a chance to finally take our relationship to the next step! Please!"

He smiled down and gazed into her eyes asking.

"Are you sure you're ready to take it a notch up? I'm all for it if you're positive that you're ready? It's really starting to heat up in here, and I'm not sure I can hold back anymore especially now that I know what those dreams mean. Luci help me here and answer the question because we don't have much time until all my self control goes away. I don't think I'll be able to fight the urge anymore especially now that my body is heated up as we lay on this couch together."

She smiled at him and moved her hands to his belt untying it around his waist. It fell and she moved her hands up his thighs causing him to heat up even more than earlier. Soon everything around them faded to red and all that could be heard was their hearts beating rapidly in their chests as the desire took them over like wind through a fence. Their breathing escalated as he moved up on her causing her to let out several sighs of pleasure. Her nails dug in his skin and he screamed out.

"Oww babe that hurts and now I'm bleeding calm down and just enjoy the ride babe!"

It ended and they fell asleep in each other's arms while the fan blew above their heads. Hours passed and he woke up to feel her soft skin against his. Ha sat up slowly and looked at the floor littered with her clothes and his belt. He cleaned off the floor and placed her robe on top of the couch. Then he washed his face off with cold water and fell back to sleep next to her holding her soft body close to him with a light sheet covering them both.


	13. Chapter 13

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 13

"Another Encounter…Unsuccessful"

Around 8am Raphael woke up and said to himself.

'Oh shell I forgot all about the lesson this morning….Leo is goin' to kick my shell inside out when I get home. Oh man if I can get off this couch that is; I should've been home already. What the shell happened last night that caused me so much pain?'

He got off the couch and tried not to disturb Luci…but she woke up and smiled at him.

"Raph where are you going? Don't tell me you're just going to leave after we made love last night. Aren't you glad we finally made it that far or do you regret it? I didn't start it either you did."

He looked at her and asked.

"We did what? You can't be serious I'm no human. What have I done; oh shell no. How was that possible? Are you sure about that babe? I mean if we did I'd remember right? I don't mean to run but I need to get home because I missed my lesson and have to face my brother."

She smiled slyly and said.

"I can make you remember if you want me to. I wouldn't mind at all."

He looked at her and smiled slyly.

"How inviting that sounds, but I really need to get back. My brother Leo covered for me last night and he hates when my father lectures him about letting me go off and disappear. Luci besides you have work in less than an hour. I'll call you later I promise. Love you babe."

She felt danger and said.

"Raph on your way back please be careful. I have a really bad feeling and don't want you to get hurt! Please promise me you'll watch your shell on your way home."

He looked at her and said as he tied his belt around his waist.

"I won't get hurt. I've been a ninja since I was 8 and always watch myself when I head home. Stop worrying about me and get ready for work ok. I love you Luci."

She sighed and said.

"Ok Raph I love you too. Oh just so you know; you surprised me last night on how good you made me feel. I never thought you had it in you, but you proved me wrong and I enjoyed it a lot."

He looked and smiled.

"I'm glad you did, but I need to go now babe."

She watched as he disappeared out of the window and into the shadows. When he was about to head toward the lair he looked up and saw foot ninjas surrounding him. He fought them off as they came at him and then he saw Karai.

"What do you want Karai? If I was you I'd run because I'll never forgive you for stabbing my brother on the ship after he saved your life. If it wasn't for you father breaking my ribs I would've killed you myself! Lucky for you Leo let you live after he fought you. You know he was capable of killing you, but he let you live because he has honor something you know nothing about!"

She lunged at him and he blocked her with his Sai. Then he lost his balance and ended up on his shell. He felt her blade at his neck and asked.

"What do you think you're goin' to accomplish by this; well Karai answer the question! I am also a ninja master and smarter than you may think!"

He grabbed her blade and felt a star slash his right arm causing him to drop his Sai. Then he flipped back and felt her blade cut into his tough skin causing it to bleed. Then he threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the tunnel that led to their new lair. When he arrived home he held his right arm to stop the bleeding. He passed the dojo and heard the lesson in progress. He was careful not to make a noise while he headed upstairs to his room. He entered his bathroom and cleaned out the wound. Then he used peroxide and dressed the wound tightly with gauze. Finally he pulled his bed down and fell asleep on his left side carefully leaving his right arm raised so the blood would stop.

The lesson ended and Mike asked.

"Leo aren't you mad at Raphael for missing the lesson? Speaking of him where did the hothead get to? I don't recall seeing him last night after dinner do any of you?"

Leo looked and said.

"Yea I did see him, but he went by Luci's to talk to her about his behavior last night. He knew he hurt her and went over to apologize. He's probably still asleep in his bed. I'll go and check on him while you start breakfast Mike. I'll train him when he gets up it's not really a big deal."

Leo entered Raphael's room and asked when he sat up.

"So how'd it go with Luci? Is everything ok with you two now? "

Raph sighed as he got out of the bed and held his arm.

"Actually things are a lot better than they were. Let's just say that our relationship is a lot closer than it was before last night. We're at the same level you and Shari are at as of last night. You know you could've warned me about the pain bro. Do you have any idea how I had to struggle to get up this morning? Then when I headed back here that dishonorable ninja tried to kill me. They are a lot stronger now how the shell are we going to defeat them this time?"

Leo looked and shrugged.

"I don't know but we'll have to figure out a way to. Come on bro let's go eat breakfast before Mike has a fit with us both. You're aware that after we eat breakfast I'm training you since you missed the lesson this morning?"

Raphael got up and said.

"Yea I know Bro. I kind of figured that when I woke up this morning. You're the sensei now since our father is too weak and that his age got to him. Especially after our final battle with Shredder he has become so weak."

Leo sighed and said.

"Yes I have realized that bro. Those lessons from the Ancient One do come in handy especially with the stronger foot reformed. She just better be aware that we're ready for everything she throws at us. Come on let's go get some breakfast so we can go over the lesson you missed this morning."

Raphael just stared and followed him to the table. They ate their breakfast in silence and Mike stared at Raph with a smirk across his mouth. Raphael just ate his breakfast and ignored his younger brother's annoying stare. When he finished his breakfast he offered to do the dishes and Mike took his chance as he dried them.

"Looks like you had a rough night last night. You look like Casey after he and April you know?"

Raphael just ignored him and washed the dishes. Mike dried them and said.

"I'm just afraid that when it gets to that point in our relationship that I'll be too scared to carry it out. It's just getting harder each time we're alone in that house of hers to look into her eyes without my body heating up the way it does when we make out. Now she's asking me all kinds of questions why I won't look her in the eyes. I don't what to say to her or do."

Raphael dried his hands and said.

"Just be honest with her bro. If that subject comes up again don't change it like you normally do. I was feeling the same way you are right now and yelled at Luci for no reason at all especially on Thanksgiving Day. I talked to Leo and took his advice. That's why I went over to Luci's place last night to apologize for my behavior and attitude. Then it happened so fast and my mind went black on exactly what happened between us. Just be warned bro it just happens you can't pick when…it just tends to happen when you least expect it. Ok Mike drop the subject now here comes lamebrain and I don't want to hear his mouth. If you want me I'll be in the dojo practicing with Leo. See you in a bit."

Raphael followed Leo into the dojo and Casey approached Mike.

"Hey Mikey wuz with the hot head? I've been here for an hour and he hasn't fought with you or Leo. Is he sick or something?"

Mike shrugged and said.

"I don't know Casey. All I do know is when we face the foot and Karai this time we're really up for a challenge. A challenge that any of us haven't faced since we participated in the Battle Nexus after Leo defeated the Ultimate Ninja on his own. I just hope the lessons with the Ancient One pay off against that dishonorable bitch and the foot!"


	14. Chapter 14

A Friendship like No Other

Ch 14

"New Year's Eve Brings Couples Closer"

The 4 brothers got ready for April and Casey's New Years Eve Party. When Leo was done getting ready he asked.

"Sensei would you like to join us at the party?"

He shook his head and said.

"No my son I rather stay here and watch the ball drop if you don't mind. You 4 are young and deserve to go and have fun tonight with each other and of course your girls. I'll be fine I promise just have fun and I'll see you in the morning."

Leo just shrugged and entered the kitchen to drink some ice water. Then Don entered and said.

"Umm bro I have a problem. You remember last night when we went out to celebrate our 2 month anniversary?"

Leo paused and looked up.

"Yea; what about it bro? Speaking of which why did you come home so early? Usually you spend the night by her new apartment on your anniversary; what happened? I was on the phone with Shari when I heard you come in. Is everything ok with you two?"

Don also poured a glass of ice water for himself and said.

"Well it was until I totally freaked out on the poor girl for making a play for me. Leo I'm so scared to take it forward that it's just ridiculous. I might've lost her after what I did last night. She trusted me and I backed down. What the shell is wrong with me?"

Mike overheard and said.

"Nothing is wrong with you Donny boy. It's a normal reaction because you have no idea what you're capable of and you're also afraid that if you do make love to her visions of what her ex inflicted on her might return. I'm struggling the same way you are. Every time she makes a play for me I get off the bed and run into the spare room to get away from her. It almost happened three times on our anniversary when we made out and I just freaked out and ran away from the poor girl."

Raphael also entered the kitchen and looked at them both.

"Boy you two are lame. Your girls throw themselves at you and you run? Ever since the 1st time I made love to Luci; when she shows me that she's in the mood I jump on the opportunity and go on till the break of dawn. I feel so alive after we make love that I don't want it to end "

Leo looked and said.

"Ok that's a little too much information bro. Tone it down will you? That's you not them. They just need more time to let themselves experience what we both have and there's nothing wrong with it either. So stop making fun of them because of it. You were the same way until you couldn't resist anymore so don't even speak. I was the same way to so it's normal we're not all human shell for brains. They don't like to be pressured and neither did we so they have nothing to be ashamed of and there's nothing wrong with either of you either. Stop thinking about it bros and it'll happen when you least expect it."

They both just sighed and sat in the living room in silence. Don looked at the clock and asked.

"What time is the party? I forgot because I've been so upset with myself lately. I should go and talk to Danielle before the party don't you think? I was really rude to her on our anniversary and should apologize for treating her like that."

Mike looked and said.

"Yea we should go talk to them. We were really rude to them, and the party isn't until 9:30pm. We have plenty of time to go and talk to them."

The two brothers exit the lair and got on their shell cycle to head to their girls' to explain what the behavior was all about. As for Leo and Raph they headed over to April and Casey's to help with the decorations while their girls helped April cook. Casey saw them arrive and asked.

"Hey where are Don and Mike? Aren't they coming to the party tonight?"

Leo looked and said.

"I don't know Casey. All I do know is they went by their girls' to apologize for their behavior lately. As for them coming to the party I have no clue. They really didn't say much to either of us when they left. Don't worry too much about it."

Casey smiled slyly and said.

"They are probably going to celebrate early without any interruptions if you get my drift? That's probably why they didn't say anything to you two."

Raph looked and glared.

"Do you ever have your mind away from the friggin gutter? Is that all you think about? I can't believe you and you're married to April too, and besides you also have a daughter. You're a bad influence I swear. Drop the subject already will you? I doubt that they'll celebrate the New Year without us. They'll probably be here a little later because they don't want to help decorate."

In the meantime Mike arrived at Terri's and knocked on her door. She heard the knock on the door and asked.

"Who is it?"

She looked through her peep hole and answered glaring at him.

"What do you want? If I have to go to the party with a jerk like you than I rather pass if you don't mind. I'm tired of your behavior Mike. It's getting ridiculous now, we're together nearly 2 months and you still don't trust me enough to move forward. What is your problem anyway? I try every way to get you to loosen up and the same thing happens all the time. You go in the spare room and leave in the morning what is that? What kind of relationship is that? I'll tell you what kind it is no relationship at all."

Mike looked at her and yelled.

"Excuse me for living; I'm not a damn human what do you want from me? If you can't wait until I'm ready than it's over with us Terri and I mean it. We're not together long enough to make love and that's final! There's not enough of trust in our relationship to even attempt it; I'm not a human man for the millionth time. It's not that simple and I told you this a thousand times and it still hasn't sunk in! Fine I'll go to the party alone if you're going to be like that! I'm not going to argue with you over something that's not that important in a relationship that just started 2 months ago! This conversation is now ova I have somewhere to be. I'll just have to spend my New Year's Eve without you because I can't take it anymore! I hate being pressured into something I know nothing about!"

She walked towards him and embraced him tightly kissing him full of passion. He grabbed her waist and returned her approach as he pushed her towards the stairs. She felt his hands moving inside her shirt and gulped as she froze. She moved her hands to his belt and unloosened the eyelets causing the belt to fall when they got to her bedroom door. She lifted her arms above her head and he slid it off still kissing her full of passion. She looked and asked.

"What time is the party? If we don't show up then Casey will start on you and he'll end of getting injured the next time we see him. If you're not ready then I'll wait and stop pressuring you!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Sorry it's too late now! I am no longer in control and you're going to get what you wanted on our anniversary! I warned you sweetie and you ignored me now there's no turning back!"

He shut the lights and a draft came over her while he moved up on her. Their hearts beat rapidly within their chests and their breathing escalated when they got deep. She heard his shell cell ring and he reached over and shut it off. Then he continued. In the meantime Leo stared at his watch and said.

"Ok I guess Mike is not showing up at the party. Maybe he got the courage to finally let things go ahead with those two?"

Raphael laughed as he hung up the cell.

"Leo what did you expect? Don't tell me you haven't realized how serious they are when they make out. Let it be bro and let's finish with the decorating before all the guests arrive. Here's Don, but where is Dani?"

Shari exited the kitchen and said.

"In the spare room taking a nap because she got called into work today? She just got off and came over here before you two arrived. Don she might be up go talk to her."

He looked and asked.

"Umm where is Mike? He said he was going over to talk to Terri, and then come right over here. Leo did you try his shell cell?"

Leo looked and nodded.

"Yes, and he picked it up and then he hung up on me. So I don't think we'll be seeing those two at the party tonight. We got everything under control here bro go talk to your girl. It's only 8:00pm; the party is at 9:30pm. Go on then before I kick your shell up there?"

Don sighed and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door and she answered.

"Come in Don I just woke up."

He entered the room and closed the door then he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Hey babe I went by your place and saw that you weren't there. I am sorry about the way I've been acting, but it's not that easy for me to loosen up and make love to you. Dani besides I don't want you to dream about what your ex did to you when we do. I want you to just be able to focus on the love I am giving you without his constant abuse running through your head. I hear the screams in the night sweetie when I spend the night with you and it kills me inside that I constantly fight the urge for your sake not my own."

She looked up at him and said.

"Oh is that all that was holding you back? If that's what was holding you back then you should know I intend on focusing only on you when we do. Don you don't have to fight it for my sake anymore. I just want you to know that I am truly in love with you no matter what you may be. If you feel you're ready then stop hesitating and let yourself loosen up and lay whatever you are capable of on little old me! I am yearning to feel your loving and just don't think I can hold back any longer especially on New Year's Eve! What do you say then? Shall we or are you still nervous; I'm waiting turtle boy!

He locked the door and came down kissing her full of passion slowly undressing her after the lights went out. She moved her hands to his belt and removed it moving her hands up his thighs causing him to sigh and for the ache to return. He moved his fingers to her forehead and pushed the bangs back from her face. Then he said.

"Are you sure you're ready for me? I'm not a human babe and should warn you, my energy during intimacy can out do a human man's by 10, and when I start you will not be able to stop me. Let me know now Dani; while I'm in the mood."

She pulled him down to her and traced his shell ridges saying.

"Shut up and just make love to me already! Tonight is the perfect night for lovers to celebrate early, let's just hope we don't get caught and you end up hurting someone."

He silenced her and everything faded to red as he moved up on her. Her nails dug into his skin and he felt the blood dripping down, but didn't care. Instead he just continued to satisfy her desire and his own that he's been fighting for months. Around 9:28pm Leo headed up the stairs and was about to knock on the door but stopped when he heard the sounds through the door. He sighed and shook his head yelling.

"Keep it down or you'll have lamebrain bugging the daylights out of you! Come down when you two are satisfied enough! We have plenty of food and drinks! Nice way to enjoy your New Year's Eve Donatello!"

Raphael looked and asked when they headed outside to help with the fireworks.

"Don too! Man those two have their nerve telling us we're freaks when they are screwing their girls during a New Year's Eve party!"

Leo laughed and said.

"They called you the freak not me bro. Let's not worry about those two let's just enjoy the party and the ball dropping to signal a new year is beginning! Let's enjoy being with our surrogate family and friends tonight. That's their problem not ours!"


End file.
